Geschichte der Pflege
Die Geschichte der Pflege umfasst die Entwicklung der individuellen und beruflichen Versorgung und Betreuung von Menschen aller Altersstufen, von Familien oder Lebensgemeinschaften, sowie von Gruppen und sozialen Gemeinschaften, ob krank oder gesund, in allen Lebenssituationen, die eine eigene Versorgung erschwert oder unmöglich macht. Dabei ist die Pflegegeschichte mit Entwicklungen in anderen Fächern wie der Medizin, den Sozialwissenschaften und der Pädagogik verbunden. Sie ist über weite Strecken ein (zu wenig beachteter) Teil der Geschichte der Medizin. Seit Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts existiert innerhalb des beruflichen Spektrums der Pflege eine Vielzahl eigenständiger Berufe, die sich hinsichtlich ihrer Zielgruppen unterscheiden lassen. Zum Beispiel die Versorgung von Säuglingen, Kindern oder alten Menschen oder die psychiatrische Pflege oder die Versorgung Schwangerer. Diverse Sozialdienste und wissenschaftliche Assistenzberufe haben unterschiedlich große Schnittmengen mit dem Berufsfeld Pflege und der innenfamiliären oder ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeit. Quelle und dortige Autorenschaft: Pflegegeschichte (und die Versionsgeschichte. Beachte die WP-GNU-Lizenz zur freien Verwendung) Siehe auch * [[Daten-Auswahl_für_AltenpflegerInnen|Die 40er 50er 60er und 70er Jahre — eine Daten-Auswahl für Altenpflegerinnen/-er]] aus der neueren Geschichte (Was sollte eine Altenpflegerin aus der Geschichte eigentlich wissen? ** Mache / Machen Sie ruhig den Selbsttest. ) =Video aus der ARD - die neue Fernsehserie Charité = Medien Literatur ;Fachbücher * * * ;(aktuelle) Zeitungen und Zeitschriften * * * ;Zitatnachweise :… :… Weblinks * Div. Artikel über Geschichte der Medizin und der Pflege bei Wikipedia Hinweis Es gibt eine (fast) gleichlautende Artikel-Überschrift bei Pflegewiki 2.0. Dieser Artikel selbst ist nicht mehr identisch, mit dem in Pflegewiki 1.0 angelegten und von verschiedenen Autorinnen bearbeiteten Artikel. Er ist vermutlich ähnlich. Trotzdem behaupten die Admins (Eigentümer?) des Pflegewiki 2.0, sie könnten darüber beliebig verfügen und den ursprünglichen Autorinnen die Nutzung des eigenen Artikels untersagen ! ? ! Woher kommt dieser Text und dieser Umgang mit ihm …… Über die Entstehung des Artikels bei Pflegewiki 1.0: (Siehe unter dem Menüpunkt History oder Versionsgeschichte eines Wiki-Artikels vollständig. Hier ein Auszug.) Die '''Versionen' des Artikels Geschichte der Pflege ( … ) ''stammen von weitest aus dem vorgeblichen freien WIKI ausgesperrten AutorInnen: * www.pflegewiki.de/index.php?title=… Geschichte der Pflege: Versionsgeschichte Von 14. Okt. 2005‎ bis 10. Dez. 2014‎ Aber die dortigen Herren Admins wollen bis heute verhindern, dass von den Ursprungsaut… Immerhin haben die Bearbeitherren seither __ Typos entfernt und __ neue Fehler eingefügt. Wem gehören die Artikel des Pflegewikis 2.0 und des Pflegewikis 1.0 ?' Die Pflegewiki-Lizenz ist darin von Anfang an ganz eindeutig: das Wiki hat keine Alleinnutzungsansprüche sondern die Rechte bleiben bei den jeweiligen Autorinnen. Das Wiki darf die Artikel mit benutzen. Aber auch nicht mehr. Pflege Geschichte Eine 'Übersicht über die Geschichte der Pflege bezw. Krankenpflege-Geschichte wurde von mir bei der ersten Version des PflegeWiki 2005 veröffentlicht und dort in der Folge auch mit anderen leicht weiter bearbeitet (siehe Versionsgeschichte). Aufgrund der Entwicklung dieses so genannten Wikis (Veränderungen hin zum PW2.0) wurde mir die Arbeit am eigenen Beitrag verboten. Die Herren Admins dort glauben, dass sie über meine Arbeit nach ihrem Belieben verfügen können. Um weiter an dem Artikel arbeiten zu können, wird er hier erneut publiziert. Und wie es sich für ein Wiki eigentlich von selbst versteht zur Mitarbeit freigegeben. (Vergleiche dazu die Freigabelizenz bei PW). Ein Problem dabei ist, dass ein ständig aktiver Spammer (Vandalismus) versucht, dies durch Unsinns-Veränderungen zu verhindern. Lassen Sie sich / du dich dadurch nicht irritieren und abhalten. Im Zweifelsfall begründe deine Änderungen auf der Diskussionsseite. * Einleitungsabsatz: Die Geschichte der Pflege 'wird hier als eine Geschichte der Professionalisierung der verschiedenen Pflegeberufe in der Neuzeit und Gegenwart betrachtet. Sie wird nur in einigen ausgewählten Zeitabschnitten dargestellt. Sie wird immer knapp als Teil auch der allgemeinen Geschichte gezeigt (Links zu ausführlichen Darstellungen bei Wikipedia). Auswahlkriterium waren Nähe und Bedeutung für Pflegende in der Gegenwart. Steinzeit und frühere Geschichte bis hin zum Mittelalter wird evtl. in anderen Artikeln oder Büchern dargestellt. Und kann hier deshalb weggelassen werden. Bekannte Personen aus der Medizin und der Pflegegeschichte sollen zeitlich möglichst mit eingeordnet (Zeittafel zu den Personen) werden . Abschnitte sind die Zeit von ::* Steinzeit, frühe Ägypter, Araber, Griechen, Mayas, Römer (Klassik), frühes Christentum, Mittelalter ::* 1836 - 1900 (Industrialisierung) ::* 1901 – 1918 (Kaiserreich, Erster Weltkrieg) ::* 1919 - 1932 ::* 1933 - 1945 (Nazi-Zeit) ::* 1945 - 1974 ::* 1975 - 1999 ::* seit 2000 … __toc__ Frühe Geschichte Die Medizin / Geburtshilfe / Pflege sind in der Steinzeit, frühe Araber, Ägypter, Griechen, Mayas, Römer (Klassik), im frühen Christentum und im Mittelalter eng mit einander verbunden. Im Alltag überwog bei Krankheiten für die meisten Personen die Laienmedizin. * 1293: In Tonnerre, im Burgund, wird von ''Marguerite de Bourgogne eine relativ großes und bis heute sehr gut erhaltenes Krankenhaus gestiftet: Le Vieil Hôpital oder Hôtel-Dieu von Tonnerre. Im tonnenförmig überdachten Hauptsaal konnten 40 Kranke versorgt werden. Heute ist dort eine Kunstgalerie/Museum. * 1443: das Hôtel-Dieu in Beaune wird gestiftet. Es war in Anbauten bis 1971 in Betrieb. Heute ist dort ein Pflege-Museum (und eine weltbekannte Weinkellerei). * 1519 Leonardo da Vinci (* 15. April 1452 in Anchiano beim Ort Vinci in der ital. Toskana; † 2. Mai 1519) stirbt. Ein Universalgelehrter, früher Forscher und neben anderen wichtigen Werken ein Anatom (Lehrer). Er stahl Leichen und führte an ihnen anatomische Forschung durch. Die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse waren Grundlagen für detailreiche und kunstvolle Zeichnungen. nach dem Mittelalter * 1617 gründete Vinzenz von Paul (1581—1660) mit Louise de Marillac (verw. Louise Le Gras) in Chatillon les Dombes die „Confrérie des Dames de la Charité", die „Schwesternschaft der Damen der christlichen Nächstenliebe“ als wohltätige christliche Frauenvereinigung. 1668 folgte deren päpstliche Anerkennung als Orden. Sie gelten damit als Begründer der neuzeitlichen Caritas-Organisation. Heute gibt etwas mehr als 20.000 Mitgliedern weltweit und in Deutschland noch ca. 200 Nonnen in diesem Orden (Vinzentinerinnen). In den Krankenhäusern der Gemeinschaft arbeiten überwiegend "weltliche" Pflegekräfte. * 1782: Franz Anton Mai (1742 – 1814; auch May geschrieben), ein Heidelberger Professor der Geburtshilfe, veröffentlicht sein Pflegelehrbuch: "Unterricht für Krankenwärter". 1781 gründete er eine erste Krankenpflegeschule in Form einer dreimonatigen Krankenwärterschule in Baden . * 12. Mai 1820: Florence Nightingale wird in Florenz als Tochter englischer Eltern geboren († 13. August 1910 in London) 1836-1900 Industrialisierung und Jahrhundertwende * 1836 Friederike und Theodor Fliedner gründen die Kaiserswerther Diakonie, Beginn der sogenannten Mutterhausdiakonie (vgl. Diakonie), um den sozialen Problemen der Industrialisierung zu begegnen, Gefangenenfürsorge, Erziehung und Bildung von Kindern und der Pflege von Alten und Kranken. Theodor Fliedner eröffnet den allein lebenden Frauen eine geistliche Grundlage, Ausbildung und einen Beruf in der Pflege * 1842 Die erste umfassende Diskussion um das Wartpersonal fand in Deutschland statt. Anlaß war ein von dem Medizinalinspektor und Geheimen Rat Rühl ausgeschriebenes öffentliches Preisauschreiben der "Leipziger Zeitung". Die Ausschreibung lautete folgendermaßen. "Wie können für Irrenanstalten menschenliebende Wärter und Aufseher gewonnen werden?". * 1854 Florence Nightingale (1820-1910) Organisatorin der britischen Krankenpflege organisiert die Pflege des Heeres im Krimkrieg. Grundlagen der Krankenpflege lernte sie in Kaiserswerth und in Paris * Die Ecole La Source wurde in der Schweiz als erste Laien-Krankenpflegeschule der Welt gegründet und ist inzwischen heute ein Zentrum für die Geschichte der Krankenpflege. Darüber hinaus ist sie in der Forschung und Entwicklung tätig (SRK). * 1854: Carl Emil Gedicke veröffentlicht sein Handbuch der Krankenwartung, Zum Gebrauch für die Krankenwart-Schule der K. Berliner Charité-Heilanstalt, sowie zum Selbstunterricht in Berlin * 1859: Kate Marsden, geboren am 13. Mai 1859 in Tottenham, Middlesex († 26. Mai 1931 in London) war eine britische Krankenschwester, die sich Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts für die Erforschung von Lepra und für Leprakranke in Jakutien einsetzte. * 24. Juni 1860: in London wird die Nightingale School of Nursing (WP) mit 15 weibl. Auszubildenden in einem Alter zwischen 25 und 35 Jahren am St. Thomas’ Hospital (WP) eröffnet * 1861 Robert Bosch geboren (WP, 1861-1942, ein vielfach wohltätiger Unternehmer) (Die Robert-Bosch-Stiftung wurde erst 1964 in Stuttgart gegründet und förderte u.a. die Entwicklung der Pflegeforschung in Deutschland) * 1864: vor allem durch Henry Dunant (1829-1910) wird das Rote Kreuz gegründet, um verwundete Soldaten medizinisch besser zu versorgen * um 1860: Wilhelm Griesinger (1817 - 1868), der Vorreiter der Universitätspsychiatrie, ab 1864 Leiter der Abteilung für Gemüts- und Nervenerkrankungen der Berliner Charité, forderte, daß sich Irrenhausverwalter nicht länger als Irrenärzte ausgeben dürften. Bis 1900 entstanden dann viele große Neubauten mit dem Ziel, möglichst viele Irre möglichst billig unterzubringen. * 1865: Ignaz Philipp Semmelweis (Ungarisch Ignác Fülöp Semmelweisz, geboren am 1. Juli 1818 in Ofen bei Buda, heute Budapest; † 13. August 1865 in Döbling bei Wien). Er war ein ungarisch-österreichischer Arzt. Führte die hygienische Händedesinfektion ein. Durch die verbesserte Überlebenschance wird sein Ehrenname Retter der Mütter * 1883: Otto von Bismarck führt nach einander die Sozialversicherungen ein, gedacht als Schutz vor weiteren Arbeiteraufständen gegen die gesundheitszerstörenden Arbeitsbedingungen der damaligen Fabriken * 1883: Allgemeiner gesetzlicher Zwang zur Krankenversicherung * 1884: dto. Unfallversicherung * 1889: dto. Invalidität- und Altersversicherung (Gesetzliche Rentenversicherung) * Die Gründung der kirchlichen u. a. Wohlfahrtsverbände und der Aufbau der Sozialversicherungen ab 1883 verbesserten die institutionalisierte Kranken-, Invaliden- und Altenpflege. Die ersten reinen Alters- und Pflegeheime entstanden. * 1899: Gründung der ersten Rot-Kreuz-Krankenpflegeschule der Schweiz, der Lindenhof in Bern. * 1900 in De, davor bereits in der Schweiz: Zulassung von Frauen zum Medizinstudium 1900-1918 - Jahrhundertwende und der erste Weltkrieg * 1901: der Physiker Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen (1845 – 1923) erhält den Nobelpreis für Physik für sein neues Diagnostikverfahren. * 1903: Agnes Karll (1868-1927) gründet die Berufsorganisation der Krankenpflegerinnen Deutschlands, Vorläuferorganisation des DBfK * 1906: Das Werk von M.A. Nutting und L.L. Dock 1907-1912 "A history of nursing systems from earliest times to the Foundation of the first English and American training schools of nurses" wurde von Agnes Karll ins Deutsche übersetzt (Geschichte der Krankenpflege) * 1906 Die "Vorschriften über die staatliche Prüfung von Krankenpflegepersonen" wurde eingeführt, die Schwestern und Wärter legten künftig staatliche Prüfungen ab. In Anlehnung an die Vorschriften von Preußen folgten die einzelnen Länder zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten: Württemberg, Hessen und Lippe 1908, Sachsen und Bremen 1909, Mecklenburg-Schwerin 1915, Baden 1919, Hamburg 1921, Thüringen 1922, Bayern 1924. Die Regelungen für die allgemeine Krankenpflege galten nicht für die Irrenpflege. Hier blieb der Status erhalten, daß die einzelnen Direktoren je nach Gutdünken mehr oder weniger Unterricht hielten. * 1907: Das Verhältnis Psychiatriepfleger zu Patient, welches vor Jahrzehnten noch 1:10 betragen hatte, war 1895 von 1:8 auf 1:7 angstiegen und 1907 bei 1:6,8 angelangt. * 1910: Florence Nightingale stirbt am 13. August 1910 in London * 1911: Einführung der Hinterbliebenen-Rente * Am 1. Januar 1914 trat die Reichsversicherungsordnung mit ihren Regelungen für die Krankenversicherung in Kraft. Sie veränderte grundsätzlich die Organisation des Krankenkassenwesens. Aber auch die Versicherungsleistungen wurden leicht erweitert. Trotz der Suche nach einem Mittelweg zwischen der freien Arztwahl und einem Kassenarztsystem kam es zu keiner Einigung bei der Neuregelung der Verhältnisse zwischen Krankenkassen, Ärzten und Apotheken. Es blieb beim bisherigen Rechtszustand, der Einzelverträge zwischen Kassen und Ärzten vorsah. Das „Berliner Abkommen“ vom 23. Dezember 1913 brachte den Einstieg in das Kassenarztrecht. * 1914: Im 1.Weltkrieg wurden unter anderem Diakonieschwestern in Lazaretten eingesetzt. Das DRK erhält die Monopolstellung in der Organisation der Kriegspflege. * 1915: Edith Louisa Cavell (1865-1915, eine britische Krankenschwester) wurde in Brüssel, Belgien, im Ersten Weltkrieg von einem deutschen Militärgericht wegen ihrer Fluchthilfe für britischen, französischen und belgischen Kriegsgefangene zum Tode verurteilt. 1919-1932 - Weimarer Republik * 1918 und im Folgejahr: Novemberrevolution der Arbeiter- und Bauernräte reichsweit gegen die Monarchien in Deutschland. Folge: die erste deutsche Republik (Weimarer Republik, Staatsname: Deutsches Reich - in den Ländernamen taucht das Wort Republik auf) entstand. Wahlrechte werden erweitert. Gewerkschaften hatten rapiden Zuwachs, so dass die Weimarer Republik zum Auftakt der Durchsetzung erster Berufsrechte in der Krankenpflege wurde. Die Zeit der ersten Tarifverträge in der Krankenpflege * 1921 Mit dem „Görlitzer Programm“ sowie dem „Heidelberger Programm“ von 1925 forderten Sozialdemokraten und Gewerkschaftsvertreter die Abschaffung des gegliederten Systems der Krankenversicherung – die Einheitskasse. * Zahlreiche Ärztestreiks prägten das Verhältnis der Krankenkassen zu den Ärzten in der Weimarer Republik. Zur Schlichtung von Streitigkeiten bildeten sich paritätisch besetzte Schiedsämter und das Reichsschiedsamt. * 1924 KRAZO - die Verordnung über die Arbeitszeit in Krankenpflegeanstalten bringt statt bis dahin 12 Arbeitsstunden nun den Zehn-Stunden-Tag * 1925 Erlass der ersten Ausbildungsrichtlinien für Krankenschwestern in der Schweiz (Bern) * 1927 Werner-Schule vom Roten Kreuz. Erste Leiterin Erna Wittich. 1933-1945 - Nationalsozialismus und Zweiter Weltkrieg * 1933-1939: Mit vielen terroristischen Maßnahmen werden jüdischgläubige deutsche Ärztinnen und Ärzte zur Berufsaufgabe und zur Auswanderung gezwungen. Die (aus Hoffnung auf Veränderung) Bleibenden werden menschenunwürdig schikaniert und viele begehen aus Verzweiflung doch noch Selbstötung vor dem Abtransport nach Ausschwitz. Viele Patientinnen und Patienten zeigen trotzdem Solidarität mit ihren bisherigen Ärzten. * Das Gesundheitswesen soll auch auf faschistische Grundzüge umorganisiert werden: Reinheit der Rasse, arische Frauenrolle als Mutter, Volkswohlfahrt nur für Arbeitswillige als staatliche Leistung. * Von 1933 bis 1945 wurden etwa 350.000 bis 400.000 Menschen sterilisiert. Die zwangsweise Sterilisation kostete tausenden Opfern das Leben oder verursachte schwere, bleibende Schäden der Gesundheit. Nicht nur Kranke, sondern auch arbeitsunfähige "Fremdarbeiter", Alte, Kriegsversehrte und Roma-Frauen wurden in dieses "Programm" einbezogen. * Meldepflichtig wurden Kinder mit bestimmten Behinderungen insbesondere für Hebammen und Ärzte in Entbindungsheimen. * 1939: Die nationalsozialistische Politik der Euthanasie betraf auch die Heil- und Pflegeanstalten; hier fielen zehntausende Patientinnen und Patienten einer zentral organisierten Massenermordung durch einzelne Ärzte und Pflegende, aber auch Vergasungen in extra Gaskammern, später auch einer wilden Euthanasie durch drastische Kürzungen der Lebensmittelrationen, zum Opfer. Wesentliches Kriterium für die Aufnahme in die Todeslisten war die Arbeitsunfähigkeit der Kranken. * Viele Berufsverbände standen massiv unter Druck, sich entweder nationalsozialistischen Pflege-Organisationen anzuschließen oder selbst aufzulösen. * NS-Schwesternschaft (braune Schwestern) * 1942: Berufswechsel der Krankenschwestern waren im Zweiten Weltkrieg verboten. Das Pflegepersonal war von Anfang an stark überlastet. Es gab keine Möglichkeit den Dienst zu quittieren, dadurch kam es zu einer hohen Selbstmordrate unter dem Pflegepersonal. * Auflösung jüdischer Altersheime 1941 und 1942 Personen: * Pflegepersonen, die gegen das Regime Widerstand leisteten: Anna Berta Königsegg, Pauline Maier, Sara Nußbaum, Irena Sendler, Sr. Maria Restituta (Helene Kafka) und Maria Stromberger. * Nicht alle, die von der Tötungen so genannten "lebensunwerten" Lebens wussten, schwiegen: so weigerte sich Franz Sitter bei den Morden mitzumachen. * Führungskräfte aus der NS-Zeit: Erich Hilgenfeldt, Magdalena Moser, Luise von Oertzen, Amalie Rau, Hildegard Rancke, Adelheid Testa 1945-1975 Nachkriegszeit bis zum (1.) Pflegenotstand * 1945 - 14. Juli: Der Magistrat in Berlin beschließt die „Anordnung über den Wiederaufbau der Sozialversicherung“. Damit wird die Sozialversicherungsanstalt in Berlin zum einzigen Träger der gesamten Sozialversicherung. * 1946 Frühsommer: Die Lebensmittelversorgung der deutschen Bevölkerung erreicht ihren Tiefpunkt. Es kommt zu ersten Veröffentlichungen über Todesfälle durch Verhungern. ** 10. Juli: Auf der 5. Sitzung des Zonenbeirats wird berichtet, dass der Großteil der Bevölkerung unterernährt sei, und sich die Anfälligkeit für Tuberkulose erhöht. * 1946 Der Nürnberger Ärzteprozess fand vom 9. Dezember 1946 bis zum 20. August 1947 vor dem Ersten Amerikanischen Militärgerichtshof in Nürnberg statt. Er ist der erste von zwölf Nachfolgeprozessen des Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher des faschistischen Deutschlands, der bereits vor dem Internationalen Militärgerichtshof (IMT) in Nürnberg verhandelt wurde. Menschenversuche, die Tötung von Häftlingen für die Anlage einer Skelettsammlung oder viele Euthanasieverbrechen wurden verhandelt. Zahlreiche Urteile der Nürnberger Prozesse wurden ab 1950 im Strafmaß erheblich abgemildert. Der Straferlass beruhte nicht auf einer Neueinschätzung der Schuld der Verurteilten, sondern auf einer Änderung der politischen Rahmenbedingungen. Einige Täter konnten bis in die 70er Jahre unerkannt weiter den Beruf ausüben. * 1946 Schwesternhochschule der Diakonie, Berlin * Die Nachkriegszeit war auch eine Hungerzeit - Herzinfarkte deutlich seltener; aber banale Infektionen verlaufen häufiger tödlich, weil noch nicht durch die teuren und seltenen Antibiotika heilbar. * 1948 - 7. April: Gründung der Weltgesundheitsorganisation (World Health Organisation – WHO) in Genf. * 1949 - 17. Juni: Verabschiedung des Sozialversicherungsanpassungsgesetzes (SVAG) für die amerikanische und britische Zone. Es führt unter anderem die paritätische Mitbestimmung in den Selbstverwaltungsorganen der Krankenkassen ein, mit Ausnahme der Ersatzkassen für Angestellte. * 1950 Eröffnung der Rotkreuz-Kaderschule für Krankenpflege in Zürich * 1952 - 24. Januar: Das Mutterschutzgesetz wird eingeführt. * 1953 - 3. September: Schaffung der Sozialgerichte mit einem Gesetzes als eigenständiger Gerichtszweig. Dieses Recht ist auch für die Gesetzliche Krankenversicherung zuständig. * 1956 - 9. Mai: Das Bundesversicherungsamt (BVA) als selbständige Bundesoberbehörde tritt aufgrund des Bundesversicherungsgesetzes an die Stelle des früheren Reichsversicherungsamtes. ** 12. Juni: Das Gesetz über die Krankenversicherung der Rentner gliedert zum 1. August die Rentner als echte Mitglieder in die Krankenkassen mit gleichem Leistungsanspruch wie die aktiv Versicherten ein. Für pflichtversicherte Rentner bezahlt der Rentenversicherungsträger die Beiträge zur Krankenversicherung. * 1956: Eröffnung der Rotkreuz-Kaderschule für Krankenpflege in Lausanne * 1957 Dezember: Eine Grippeepidemie führt zu außergewöhnlichen Kostensteigerungen bei den Krankenkassen. * 1958: Der erste Herzschrittmacher weltweit wurde durch den schwedischen Herzchirurgen Åke Senning implantiert. * 1960: erstmals sozialpflegerisch orientierte Berufsausbildung zur Altenpfleger/-in mit noch sehr geringer Ausbildungsqualität in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Bis 1979 war in allen Bundesländern Altenpflege als Ausbildungsberuf eingeführt. Die Ausbildungsdauer stieg auf zwei Jahre (davon zunächst ein Jahr Anerkennungszeit). * 1961: Marcel Junod, Arzt, Anästhesist, Rotkreuzdelegierter in Äthiopien und Eritrea, Spanien, Deutschland und Asien, insbesondere in Japan. * 1962: die "Irrenpflege" wurde in die allgemeine Krankenpflege einbezogen. Bundesweit wurden Krankenpflegeschulen an psychiatrischen Kliniken eingerichtet um den Nachwuchsmangel zu kompensieren. Das gesamte Pflegepersonal der psychiatrischen Landeskliniken wurde durch gesonderte Übergangsbestimmungen in die Krankenpflege eingeführt. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt begann auch die Geschichte der Weiterbildungsstätten für Fachkrankenpflege in der Psychiatrie. ** 18. August: In der Bundesrepublik wird die Antibabypille eingeführt. Frauen, die diese Methode zur Empfängnisregelung einsetzen, müssen sich die rezeptpflichtige Pille verschreiben lassen. In der Folge kommt es etwa ab 1970 zum danach genannten Pillenknick bei der Zahl der Geburten. * 1964: Die Robert Bosch Stiftung wird gegründet. Stiftungseinnahmen werden für folgende Zwecke verwendet: Gesundheitspflege, Völkerverständigung , Wohlfahrtspflege, Bildung und Erziehung, Kunst und Kultur, Geistes, Sozial- und Naturwissenschaften * 1968: Der von der WHO aufgestellte Diagnoseschlüssel ICD wird auch in der Bundesrepublik obligatorisch. * 1970: Gründung des DBVA–Deutscher Berufsverband für Altenpflege ( ? oder 1974 ? ) ** Mit der Einbeziehung von Früherkennungsmaßnahmen wird der vorsorgende Gesundheitsschutz in der Gesetzlichen Krankenversicherung rechtlich verankert. * 1971: Das erste Krankenpflege-Lehrbuch von Liliane Juchli und Beda Högger erscheint bei Thieme, Stuttgart. Es folgen bis 1997 acht weitere vor allem von Juchli verantwortete Auflagen des Standardwerks. * 1972 - 29. Juni: Das Gesetz zur wirtschaftlichen Sicherung der Krankenhäuser und zur Regelung der Krankenhauspflegesätze (Krankenhausfinanzierungsgesetz - KHG) ordnet die Beziehungen zwischen Krankenhäusern und Krankenkassen neu. * 1973 - 1. März: Die Röntgenverordnung regelt die medizinische Anwendung von Röntgenstrahlen. Damit werden zum ersten Mal Schutzmaßnahmen bei der medizinischen Anwendung von Röntgenstrahlen verbindlich festgelegt. * 1973: Die Grenzen des Sozialstaats scheinen erreicht. Nach der Hochkonjunktur der ausgehenden fünfziger bis zum Beginn der sechziger Jahre und einer ersten Rezession von 1966/67 kam es 1973/74 zur ersten Weltwirtschaftskrise nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. ** 27. Juni: Das Krankenversicherungs-Kostendämpfungsgesetz (KVKG), das erste typische Spargesetz im Gesundheitswesen seit Kriegsende, wird beschlossen. Es tritt bereits am 1. Juli in Kraft. ** 25. Juli: Erlaß der Bundespflegesatzverordnung. 1975-2000 - Von 1975 bis zur Pflegeversicherung * 1975: ** erstmals tritt in der BRD ein Heimgesetz in Kraft ** Mangel an den sozialen Einrichtungen Alten/-Pflegeheimen * 1976 - 28. August: Das Gesetz zur Neuordnung des Arzneimittelrechts (AMG) wird verabschiedet. Es enthält bundeseinheitliche Regelungen für Hersteller, Kontrollbehörden, Ärzte und Apotheker in Fortentwicklung des Arzneimittelgesetzes von 1961 und tritt am 1. Januar 1978 in Kraft. Das Gesetz soll Lehren aus der „Contergan-Affäre“ ziehen und den Schutz vor gesundheitsschädlichen Medikamenten verbessern. * 1976 Schweizweit gültige Regelung, nach der das SRK den Auftrag erhält, die Ausbildung in den Pflegeberufen sowie den medizinisch-technischen und medizinisch-therapeutischen Berufen zu regeln. * 1977Beginn der Kostendämpfungsgesetzgebung * 1979 - 21. März: Der Vorstand der Bundesärztekammer in Köln verabschiedet erste „Richtlinien für die Sterbehilfe“. * 1980: Der Arbeitskreis für Kinderkrankenschwestern (AKK) wird gegründet, später umbenannt in "Berufsverband für Kinderkrankenschwestern und Kinderkrankenpfleger"(BKK), jetzt "Berufsverband Kinderkrankenpflege Deutschland" (BeKD e.V.). * 1980: Eine Sterbehilfe-Gesellschaft wird gegründet * 1981 - 7. Mai: In München wird die erste erfolgreiche Herztransplantation in Deutschland durchgeführt. ** 22. Dezember: Das Kostendämpfungs-Ergänzungsgesetz (KVEG) bringt Kürzungen im Leistungsrecht: Einschränkungen in der Versorgung mit Bagatell-Arzneimitteln, Zahnersatz, Hilfsmitteln, Brillen und Übernahme von Fahrkosten durch stärkere Eigenbeteiligung der Versicherten. Dazu kommen preisbindende Maßnahmen im Kassenarzt- und sonstigen Vertragsrecht. ** Am selben Tag wird das Krankenhaus-Kostendämpfungsgesetz beschlossen. In der Krankenhausversorgung soll das Wirtschaftlichkeitsgebot durchgesetzt werden. * 1983: Die Aktivitäten des täglichen Lebens (ATL) von Liliane Juchli dargestellt- 4. Auflage ihres Lehrbuchs * 1984: ** Das Krankenhaus-Neuordnungsgesetz (KHNG) soll zusammen mit noch folgenden Gesetzen zur Krankenhausfinanzierung und Pflegesatzverordnung neben den Haushaltbegleitgesetzen dazu führen, die Kostenexplosion im Krankenhausbereich zu stoppen. ** In Baden-Württemberg z. B. ist die Zahl der Krankenhäuser seit dem Höchststand von 1969 mit 690 mittlerweile auf 626 gesunken. Dafür stieg die Zahl der Pflegetage allein von 1983 auf 1984 um annähernd 1,1 Mio. Tage. Die Zunahme der Pflegetage seit 1953 beträgt rund 31 %. * 1986: ** Bundeserziehungsgeldgesetz tritt in Kraft, es führt das Erziehungsgeld und den Erziehungsurlaub ein und löst damit den bis dahin so genannten „Mutterschaftsurlaub“ ab. ** Das Krankenhausfinanzierungsgesetz soll zusammen mit dem Krankenhaus-Neuordnungsgesetz vom Dezember 1984 und der Bundespflegesatzverordnung vom 21. August 1985 die Bund-/Länder-Mischfinanzierung der Krankenhäuser abschaffen und zu einer dauerhaften wirtschaftlichen Sicherung der Krankenhäuser führen. * 1990: Erste Pflegestudiengänge. In einzelnen Bundesländern wird die dreijährige Altenpflegeausbildung eingeführt. * 1991: Hilde Steppe (1947-1999) - historisches Pflegeforschungsarchiv wird gegründet ** Virginia Henderson blickt zurück:'' The nature of nursing. A definition and its implications for practice, research, and education. Reflections after 25 years''. (dt: Der Kern der Pflege, Definition und deren Auswirkungen auf Praxis, Forschung, Ausbildung) * 1992: Umbenennung des Deutschen Berufsverbandes für Krankenpflege DBfK in Deutscher Berufsverband für Pflegeberufe unter Beibehaltung des bekannten Kürzels DBfK. Der Berufsverband öffnet sich damit allen pflegerischen Berufsgruppen. * 1993: Monika Krohwinkel publiziert ihre Version der 13 AEDLs * 1995: Die staatliche Pflegeversicherung wird nach über 20jähriger Diskussion darum oder darüber eröffnet. Seit 2000 ……… * 2000: Bundeseinheitliche Altenpflegeausbildung im Bundestag beschlossen (wird erst später eingeführt) * 2001: Mittlerweile gibt es an versch. Orten 40 pflegeorientierte Studiengänge * 2002: Gesetz über die Berufe in der Krankenpflege (Gesundheits- und Krankenpflegerin etc.) Änderung des Krankenhausfinanzierungsgesetzes * 2003: Neues Altenpflegegesetz von 2000 tritt in Kraft * 2004: Neues Krankenpflegegesetz tritt am 1. Januar in Kraft * 2008: In Baden-Württemberg sinkt die Zahl der Krankenhäuser seit 2002 von 325 weiter auf 296. * 2010: die Stammzellentherapie verändert Teile der Chirurgie. Die Ärzte verpflanzten erstmals erfolgreich das Luftröhren-Gerüst einer Spenderin in ein 11jähriges Kind. Dieses "Gerüst" wurde vorab mit den Stammzellen des Kindes besiedelt. Zwei Jahre nach der OP ist der jetzt 13jährige wohlauf und atmet normal.Spiegel * 2011: Erster deutscher Studiengang Psychische Gesundheit/Psychiatrische Pflege an der Fachhochschule der Diakonie in Bielefeld * 22. Juni 2017: die drei bisherigen Pflegeausbildungen werden schrittweise abgeschafft. Beschluss von CDU/CSU und SPD im dt. Bundestag. Sonstiges * … auch mal einspringen Spezialitäten Anästhesiepflege ;eine alte Anästhesie-Schwester berichtet: Als ich in der Anästhesie anfing, haben wir Halothan und Ethrane als Gas gehabt, zum einschlafen gab es Evipan oder Hypnomidate. Was anderes gab es nicht bzw hatten wir nicht. :WE Bereitschaft ging von Freitag morgen bis Montag 16:00 h, wobei wir Freitags bis 13:00 und Montags von 8:00 bis 16:00 h normale Arbeitszeit hatten. :Ich habe aber viel mehr verdient als meine Kollegen auf Normalstation. Das beste war aber das Team. Zusammenhalt hoch zehn, der eine half dem anderen, es ging alles Hand in Hand. :Heute: Die Dienste sind etwas einfacher geworden. Es gibt Ruhezeiten und man muss nicht mehr jeden Narkotisierten vom OP-Tisch ins Bett hieven. ----- Werbung: ; Stoppt endlich die Zensur der Pflegegeschichtsartikel durch Admins wie Dav…, Karl Heinz oder Kurt… ! ''Werbung für frei veränderbare Pflegewikis. Für Informationsfreiheit auch in den Pflegeberufen. '''Wem gehören die Artikel des Pflegewikis 2.0 und des Pflegewikis 1.0 ?'' Es ist schon bedauerlich, dass diese Frage überhaupt gestellt werden muss. Denn die Pflegewiki-Lizenz ist darin von Anfang an ganz eindeutig: das Wiki hat keine Alleinnutzungsansprüche sondern die Rechte bleiben bei den jeweiligen Autorinnen. Das Wiki darf die Artikel dieser Autorinnen mit benutzen. Aber auch nicht mehr. Zum Beispiel hatte niemand auch nur einen Gedanken, dass Zensur ausgeübt werden dürfte. Oder dass jemand beabsichtigt, daraus Knete zu generieren, oder …… . Die Lizenz des ursprünglichen Wikis und der Wikipedia sagen, die Rechte an den Artikeln bleiben bei den jeweiligen Autorinnen. Und nicht bei irgendwelchen selbst ernannten Administratoren. Das jeweilige Wiki darf die Artikel nur mit benutzen. Kategorie:Hist